The Blackest Night
by SiriusMarauderFan
Summary: With nowhere else to go, Sirius shows up on the Potters' doorstep one night and leaves the family with an important decision to make. one shot.


**Author's Note:** I might be starting up another attempt at a 365 drabble collection, this time focussing on the Potter family. You could say this is sort of a prequel to that, as I don't think I'll write this specific moment in there but I will allude to it. Keep your eyes out for that if you enjoy how I write the Potters (all gens) and of course Sirius, the honorary Potter. Possibly (probably) other Marauders too. It'll be called 'Pottering About.'

Thanks to Liza for betaing! :)

Written for...

Hogwarts Assignment #8. _Lesson:_ Ancient Runes. _Task:_ Write about someone taking on a great responsibility.

Appreciating the Females Event. _Prompt:_ Euphemia Potter

* * *

 **The Blackest Night**

 _875 words_

* * *

"Did you hear something?" Euphemia whispered, urgently feeling around for her wand in the darkness. She could feel Fleamont stir beside her.

"It's jus' the storm," he mumbled sleepily. Sure enough, she could hear the rain pounding on the roof as it had all week, but that was not the noise that had woken her.

Having located her wand amongst the blankets, Euphemia tiptoed from the room in her robe and slippers. She headed first for James' room. It would not be the first time she'd been woken by her teenage son's antics. But although the lights remained lit in the boy's room, no one was inside. She started down the stairs next, more annoyed than concerned now. If James' midnight snacking was what woke her up, there would be hell to pay.

Hushed voices in the living room made Euphemia pause and stow away her wand. She had placed the wards on the house herself and had someone broken in, they would have alerted her in a more pressing way than the sounds she'd heard. This left James sneaking his friends into the house.

As stealthily as possible, Euphemia crept the rest of the way to the den, staying hidden in the shadows outside the doorway and watching the two boys sitting on her sofa. She could easily recognize James' messy bedhead even in the dim light but he was blocking her view of his friend. She guessed it was Sirius, because at least Remus and Peter had the common decency not to show up at such an ungodly hour. She tried to eavesdrop but all she could hear were hushed whispers.

She waited a few moments, hoping this was a quick visit and it would soon be over so she could reprimand James and go back to bed, but the boys continued their hushed conversation and Euphemia's body protested having been standing for so long. Eventually she gave in, crossing the room and settling into her favorite chair without so much as clearing her throat to warn the boys. Startled by her arrival, Sirius let out a short yelp while James avoided her gaze.

"Sirius Black," Euphemia acknowledged, trying her hardest to sound stern. It wasn't often she had to discipline James' friends and the prospect didn't really appeal to her. "I know I've always said that you're welcome here any time, but I hadn't meant at any hour."

"I know, Mrs. Potter. I'm sorry." He lowered his head in shame.

 _'Uncharacteristic,'_ she thought. The boy who had gotten himself and her son into trouble countless times over the years hardly ever seemed truly apologetic. She looked to James and his expression said enough: rage.

"What's going on, boys? Sirius, is something wrong?"

"No, ma'am. I'm sorry I barged in. I-I just needed to talk to James for a minute. I should go." He tried to get up from the sofa but James held him down.

"Sirius needs a place to stay because his parents are evil." Sirius stopped struggling and dropped his head into his hands.

"You've run away?" Euphemia asked. Sirius said nothing. James nodded. "Alright. Define 'evil.'"

"They're trying to control his life, Mum! They were threatening to take him out of school."

"Sirius?"

He let his hands drop and stared at the carpet. "They called your family blood traitors. They said you would all corrupt me and turn me against the family like my cousin Andromeda, and that this was the last thing they could do to keep me away from James. I told them I would rather leave."

"And what did your parents say to that?" she asked, already guessing the answer.

Sirius locked eyes with her. "They said they would prefer that too."

Euphemia pursed her lips and stared up at the ceiling, willing Fleamont to wake up and come downstairs. As wild and unpredictable as he could sometimes be, he often had the best solution for any dilemma. Regardless, he slept on and she was still faced with a decision that would greatly affect the whole family for a few years to come.

"Mum, please. Sirius has nowhere else to go," James pleaded.

There wasn't really a choice in the matter, she decided as she looked over the poor boy. Not even seventeen years old and already facing homelessness on top of selfish, uncaring parents. She fumed just thinking about it.

"Well, he's just going to have to stay here, then."

"I am?" The look of complete shock on Sirius' face hurt more than anything, because he actually expected them to throw him out in the rain.

"You've always been a part of this family, Sirius. We may as well make that a more permanent arrangement. Now, up to bed, both of you. We'll talk more in the morning."

While Sirius remained in a state of shock, James seemed to be barely containing his excitement. He grabbed his friend's arm and dragged him out of the room.

Euphemia took a moment to calm herself before returning to bed. There would be a time for anger and to let the Blacks know how foolish they were. Sirius deserved more than a swift kick and a closed door, and he would get all that he deserved now.


End file.
